Ikkaku's in incharge of yachiru
by kurotsubasa-kun
Summary: Kenpachi had gone to the human world for a mission, but old man yamamoto doesn't allowed him to take anyone with him, so he left Ikkaku in charged of the mad yachiru, will Ikkaku succeed in conforting his lieutnant? my first fansfic, sorry if its lame.


**Ikkaku is in charge of yachiru**

**Author note: This is my first fansfic, sorry if it is lame**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, or its character or the places, bleach was owned by Tite Kubo **

Chapter 1:

The starting of the nightmare

Sereitei was finally peaceful again. The winter was over and soul society won the war, as the result, Aizen died, and all the espadas died, Menos Grande was rarely to be seen as they are not under Aizen's command again. Many shinigami are injured during the war, most of them almost lost their lives, but then Unohana- taichou and the human girl Orihime came to the rescue, and heal all of them. Now the hard time is over, sereitei was back in its normal condition.

''Ken-chan'' A pink haired lieutenant called her captain. It was the usual squad 11 barrack, noisy as ever, many drunken soldier, the sound metal sword clinging could be heard, but this time there is something unusual happen in the barrack, something fishy, something that never ever occurred in the 11 squad barrack throughout Sereitei history.

"What is it yachiru?" a spiky haired captain with a gigantic body and bells on the tip of each spiky hairs yelled to his small lieutenant. Every shinigami in the 11 barrack stop their training immediately as they heard their captain yelled to his lieutenant. They all gather up in groups, surrounding the captain and the lieutenant, hoping for a cat and dog fight.

''I wanna come with you!" the pink haired lieutenant cried with a pleading eyes "pleaasseeee… pretty pleassseee…."

''Once no is no yachiru, so shut the hell up" the captain ordered his subordinate, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Ken-chan is a meannie'' Yachiru then jumped to her captain's shoulder, but kenpachi moves away and refuse to lend yachiru his shoulder. Yachiru then land to the ground with a sound of a loud thud.

This incident let all of the shinigami in the 11 barrack who watch them fight let a loud scream of 'whhoooaaaa', especially Ikkaku and Yumichika who let out the biggest scream.

''whoaaa that's a history, Cap'n never ever and I mean NEVER banned Yachiru to go with him, he always take Yachiru to all the missions that he ever encountered, even when that fight with that quinta espada, cap'n always take her anywhere, but even worse, cap'n refuse to give lieutenant a piggy back ride!" Ikkaku cried in surprise, every shinigami that was there nodded in agreement.

''Ikkaku, captain is not a horse to ride on you know…" Yumichika sighed, and continued ''but heck! This is a history! It should be written in the history book, or inform Hisagi to spread the news in the newspaper, anything is fine as long as this incident is written!"Yumichika then grab a pinky feathery notebook with the word "Beauty Book" written on the cover. He then grab a pencil and start writing in the book, History 1: Captain refuse to take yachiru on a mission. History 2: captain refused to give yachiru a piggy back ride. "Done!'' Yumichika exclaimed and then close the book to see what happen next.

"Yachiru I told you to shut the hell up already. This is something that I must do alone so get lost!"Kenpachi roared as his anger already reach its limit. Then another 'whoooaaa' was heard by the shinigami who was there.

By Kenpachi's last line, Yachiru was stung. Her eyes were wide in disbelieve. The ken-chan that she knew wasn't as cruel and bad as he is now to her. Her knees trembled and eventually dropped to the ground.

Kenpachi then walked away from her, forcing himself not to look back to her lieutenant. ''sorry yachiru'' Kenpachi whispered so slowly so no one could heard him.

Before he walked away from the squad barrack, he then shunpoed to Ikkaku. "Ikkaku, I want you to take care of Yachiru for me while I'm gone.''

Ikkaku screamed in surprised, he then managed to whisper back to Kenpachi "Sir, why me? What happen?"

Kenpachi usual grin faded, he reply "I'll need to go on a mission to the human world, 'cause it is an order from the old geezer, so look after Yachiru, understand third seat?"

Ikkaku then said "Why does vice-captain was not allowed to go? If not then please take either me or Yumichika to at least accompany you!"

"No! Don't you even dare follow me, oldman ordered me to go alone so it must be a pretty dangerous mission, so neither Yachiru nor any of you shinigami were allowed to go with me." Kenpachi ordered, for some how he looked depressed, guilt, desperation is written in his face, then he managed to say ''please….. I… want you to take care of Yachiru until I return… please….Ikkaku Madarame… "

Ikkaku eyes widened, he was shocked, his captain never said please, or show any weakness, desperate or guilt, he was always crazy, fighting like a maniac, he also never called him his full name which surprise him even more, the usual grin was disappearing, then Ikkaku nodded "yes sir, I understand"

Kenpachi's grin was back in place again " 'kay then third seat, I will rely yachiru on you, so take good care of her, and….If I came back and something happen to Yachiru, I'll make sure that your head is no longer attached to your body" his grin started to became bigger. Kenpachi then shunpoed away from the squad 11 barrack and headed to the senkaimon gate. Ikkaku then watched his captain leave the barrack. He was shivering, trembling of what will happen next if he don't take care of his little lieutenant.

**Flashback**

Inside the squad 1 barrack, Yamamoto Genryusai called upon Kenpachi." Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad 11, there is a mission that I want to give you."

"What is it old man?" Kenpachi replied lazily

"There is something bothering me, I want you to check on something for me." The old man ordered with a stern voice.

"Well yeah then said it quickly then old man" Kenpachi said while his grin gotten bigger

" There is something that been bothering me lately, there was a slight reitsu that might be a sign for Menos Grande appearing in the human world, so I want you to take care of it" Yamamoto narrowed his eye.

"But you know that I can't read reitsu right? Beside strawberry head could take care of the Menos Grande by himself." Kenpachi declared.

"Well it can't be helped, Ichigo kurosaki and his family and friends are having a trip to Hawaii as kurosaki Isshin has won a lottery ticket to Hawaii for 6 person, he was so lucky" Yamamoto then take a slip of paper and said" beside you broke my squad door, burnt half of my office, destroy the roof and so many more, but you haven't receive any punishment for any of the things in my squad that you destroy."

"so it is about revenge huh" thought Kenpachi in his mind."Fine then old man I'll go" Kenpachi then said and walk away.

Just when he was about to leave the room, Yamamoto then stopped him, "oh and one more thing, you mustn't take any people to accompany you, not even your lieutenant, as this is your punishment and it was only meant for you".

"Fine then whatever" Kenpachi said coolly and proceed to leave the room

**End of Flashback**

Ikkaku's mind went blank, His mind is full of thought, what did his captain have done to receive a very dangerous mission, what did he do to upset old man Yamamoto? His mind was in the world of his thought, until he was brought back to the world with Yumichika's warning.

"Hey Ikkaku look out!" Yumichika screamed. Ikkaku's mind was still blank until he heard his voice. He cannot grasp of what is happening, suddenly there was a tree trunk headed to his way very quickly. But Ikkaku was a second too slow. Before he even dodge the tree trunk, he was already gotten hit on his head, hard. It just took a second until Ikkaku collapsed to the ground.

His vision was blurring, and suddenly it turn pitch black. All he can heard is the sound of something break, or an explosion, but no, he could hear that the people in the barrack said something like 'stop her'. He had a headache, and remain unconscious until he heard Yumichika's voice.

"Hey Ikkaku hey baldy wake up, are you okay Ikkaku hey wake up" Yumichika exclaimed. Then Ikkaku heard some splash sound, his body is cold and wet and he slowly regained his consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yumichika splash another bucket of water towards him.*splash*

"What the hell? What the hell are you doing it for? Stop it dammit!" Ikkaku then struggled" It's cold you know!"

"Hey look your finally awake, so are you okay?" Yumichika sigh, wiping an imaginary sweat.

"Hey what happen and what the hell happen in here? Last time I remember I was in the squad 11 barrack not in the middle of the war!" Ikkaku then was fully awake and pointed at the scene in front of him.

Ikkaku was still laying on the ground, confused of what is happening, smoke covered the entire area, his head still spinning, drip of blood flow from his bald head, scream of people could be heard, so he came to his own conclusion, he was still in the winter war. But in reality….

"War? What war, are you day dreaming Ikkaku?" Yumichika questioned his friend, while shaking his shoulder.

"What do you mean ? I'm in the war right? What's with all this smoke then pretty boy? Why am I bleeding? And … Who the hell is that behind the smoke?" Ikkaku then pointed at the small figure that destroyed and destroyed things.

"Oh…. It was… well er…..who the hell do you think it is? It's our lieutenant baka!" Yumichika sighed "I wonder who will stop her… that monster in a child figure…."

" I wonder who" Ikkaku reply, scratching the back of his head.

'' I know!" Yumichika exclaimed. " Hey Ikkaku, why don't you stop her before she cause any more damage than this?"

"ha? Why me?" the bald third seat declined

"You are the one that was in charge of her right?" Yumichika grin a mischief grin. Even though he said with a low voice, it was still could be heard by the other shinigami, and they eyed at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku eyes widened "how come you know?"

"You think that I do not stand there right beside you and eavesdroped everything that you and the caotain said do you?" yumichika said with a smirk " anyway, its your own fault for not realizing me that stand beside you for the damn entire time."

"dammit, I guess I was too terrified of captain faded grin" Ikkaku then stepped forward "I guess it will be me then "Poor Ikkaku then walked slowly towards the mad pink haired demon, before he even a metre close to her, there was a big boulder flying towards his direction, "Oh man, I will not get hit anymore by any flying object today!" Ikkaku then take a quicked step, and successfully dodge the gigantic boulder.

He then marched toward the mad lieutenant but then stopped as he saw the mess "OMG…"

Yachiru keep kicking and punching, throwing anything that she could throw, places which the garden was located already turned into a pile of rubble and ash. The tree split into two, the wall broke into boulder, all the plant already died, and think that who done this mess was a little was more unbelievable "lieutenant! Lieutenant! vice- captain Yachiru! Please stop! Do not destroy anymore- eff" Ikkaku's line was cut off by Yachiru kicking his face, hard "you little-eff… stop that you little midget!" Yachiru kept kicking his head and punch his stomach very hard…" Damn get off me you little squirrel!" Ikkaku then pulled Yachiru's hakama, and lift her from the ground

"put me down! Put me down right now baldy!" Yachiru kept kicking and kicking, until one of her kick hit Ikkaku's head. Ikkaku's grip weakened and Yachiru could easily slip out of his grip and quickly kicked his stomach and grab his hakama and throw him to the nearest wall, making a huge hole in the wall.

"ouch.." Ikkaku stood up and then cough, blood coming out from his mouth, streaming down his chin. "hey what the hell did you do that for?" Ikkaku then wiped the blood from his chin and walked again towards his lieutenant slowly," ouch I think I broke one or two of my rib" Ikkaku muttered as he looked at his swollen chest.

Ikkaku then walked a little bit faster, then he shunpoed to the off guarded lieutenant, and grab her arm, and pinned her down to the ground. "hey get off me stupid, baldy, idiotic third seat" Yachiru yelled, and struggled, but no luck, Ikkaku was gripping her hand hard and pinned her hand on top of her head. "Ouch! That hurt" Yachiru began to begged "That's hurt… let me go!" her voice shake, warm tears began running down to her cheek.

"lieutenant…." Ikkaku eyes widen in surprised, yachiru never cry, so something was up," come on Ikkaku think think of something, how to comfort yachiru… ugh… I can't think of anything, come on Ikkaku think and think" Ikkaku thought to himself.

Ikkaku didn't realize that he had loosen his grip, and yachiru slip away from his grip and swung her leg towards Ikkaku's surprised face, giving him a very powerful kick, and almost knocking him out cold.

**AN: sigh, my friend told me to make a fansfic, so here we go… thanks to my senpai, sigh if you like it you can review…**


End file.
